Summer Nights (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of Summer Nights. Transcript: world clip flint clip sam clip hand clip lady hand clip orange and passion love clip alex marty gloria and melman clip oscar milo albert jumbo bo gregory 2 student council and ice rick clip olaf clip girls clip sheriff callie clip song clip woody and bo peep love clip flik and atta love clip rover and daisy clip trains clip girls clip minka clip b.o.b and dr. cockroach dance clip jake clip dance clip devon clip maggie clip cornwall clip rayna clip wall e and eve love clip monsters song clip song clip tom clip briittany jeanette and eleanor clip yzma clip song clip ed edd eddy and jimmy dance clip yin and yang clip charles and itchy clip song clip bugs and daffy clip song clip minions dance clip miss piggy clip kermit clip jessica clip roger clip song clip elliot and giselle love clip wakko yakko and dot clip song clip jenny clip bears clip turbo clip trains clip andie clip surly clip pasty clip mcqueen and mater clip fanboy and chum chum clip lazlo clip garfield clip alf clip prince and giselle love clip darwing and morgana love clip song clip sheen clip Dedicated to: CoolZDanethe5th TheMichaelCityMaker Alex and his Family Princess Rapunzel The Mizfitz strongdrew941 Ren the God of Humor TheDisneyLover58 Jiminy Cricket ZacTheBear SurmanReuturn2nd Donovan Oliver Song: Summer Night Song sung by: Olivia Newton-John, John Travolta Song from: Grease Clips/Years/Companies: Open Season (@2006 Sony/Columbia) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) Best Pals Hand Toons (@2013) The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Boys vs Girls; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (@2008 Dreamworks) Fish Hooks (Guys' Night Out; @2010-2014 Disney) Frozen (@2013 Disney) Stoked (@2009-2013 Teletoon) Sheriff Callie's Wild West (@2014 Disney) Little Einsteins (Go West, Young Train; @2005-2009 Disney) Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) Thomas and Friends (@1984 Hit Entertainment) Sesame Street (Grouch Parade on Sesame Street; @1969 HBO) Littlest Pet Shop (@2012 Hasbro) Monsters vs. Aliens (@2009 Dreamworks) Free Birds (@2013 Relativity Media) Megamind (@2010 Dreamworks) Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) The Buzz on Maggie (@2005-2006 Disney) WALL-E (@2008 Disney/Pixar) Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) The Lorax (@2012 Illumination/Universal) Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros/Turner) Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (@2009 20th Century Fox) The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) Rock-A-Doodle (@1991 MGM) Ed Edd n Eddy (Dear Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) Yin Yang Yo! (@2006-2009 Disney/Jetix) All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) The Webkinz Club (@2008 Webkinz Studios/Strawberry516) Looney Tunes (@1930-1969 Warner Bros.) The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (@2008 Big Idea/Universal) Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) The Muppets (@2011 Disney) Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) Open Season 2 (@2008 Sony Pictures) Animaniacs (@1993-1998 Warner Bros.) The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2002-2006 Nickelodeon) My Life as a Teenage Robot (@2003-2009 Nickelodeon) Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) Turbo (@2013 Dreamworks) The Nut Job (@2014 ToonBox/Open Road) Camp Lazlo (@2005-2008 Cartoon Network) Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) Fanboy & Chum Chum (@2009-2014 Nickelodeon) Garfield and Friends (Good Mousekepping; @1988-1994 Paws) ALF (@1986-1990 NBC) Enchanted (@2007 Disney) Darkwing Duck (@1991-1992 Disney) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos